Notre histoire
by AnneOnyme
Summary: La montée au pouvoir de Voldemort a été beaucoup plus rapide et radicale que prévue. Dans un monde entrain de s'écrouler, la première génération de l'ordre du Phénix tente de rétablir l'ordre. Mais avec des moyens presque inexistant et Dumbledore qui a disparu, l'espoir est faible.
1. Prologue: Le règne des sorciers

**Le règne des sorciers**

Des milliers de personnes s'étaient assemblées devant Buckingham palace. La population de Londres au grand complet était venue au rendez-vous, de même que les habitants des villes alentour. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu trop le choix. Tous avaient été sommés de venir sous peine de châtiment. Même s'il n'avait jamais été précisé quel serait le châtiment, tous avaient été beaucoup trop effrayés pour même songer à ne pas se présenter.

Ils étaient donc venus à l'heure dite et attendaient maintenant en frissonnant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui allait se produire et, pour la plupart, ils préféraient ne pas y penser. La tension était palpable. Tous jetaient des regards angoissés autour d'eux, impatients de savoir ce qui les emmenait ici.

Finalement, un murmure commença à se répandre parmi la foule. Quelques personnes pointèrent du doigt une estrade qui avait été montée en haut des marches du palais. Un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes venait d'y monter, dont Lui.

Il balaya un instant la foule du regard avant de lever sa baguette en l'air. Les murmures cessèrent immédiatement. Ceux qui étaient au premier rang reculèrent de quelques pas, regrettant amèrement l'anonymat de la foule. Mais Il n'utilisa pas sa baguette contre les autres, Il se contenta de la pointer vers sa propre gorge.

-Bonjour, résonna la voix amplifiée de Lord Voldemort. Vous êtes venus en grand nombre, j'en suis heureux.

Personne ne songea à lui faire remarquer qu'il les avait forcés à se présenter. Tous se contentèrent de le fixer en silence. Lors Voldemort étira ses lèvres en un rictus malveillant.

-Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. C'est aujourd'hui que commence le règne des sorciers.

De partout dans la foule, une clameur s'éleva. Les sbires de Voldemort, les mangemorts, se réjouissaient bien sûr de la situation. Les autres jetèrent des coups d'œil timides à ceux qui manifestaient leur joie. Ils portaient tous la robe noire des mangemorts. Ils n'étaient pas tellement nombreux, peut-être cinq cents. Mais ils avaient été répartis un peu partout dans la foule et imposaient le respect. Personne n'aurait osé s'en prendre à l'un d'eux.

-Il faut commencer par instaurer de nouvelles lois qui permettront enfin à la population magique de prendre la place qui lui revient. C'est pourquoi vous êtes ici aujourd'hui.

Il se tourna vers une jeune femme qui tenait un rouleau de parchemin. Bellatrix Lestrange s'avança et déroula le rouleau de parchemin. Elle observa un instant la foule de ses yeux sombres, avant de poser ses yeux sur son parchemin. Elle pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge et s'éclaircit la voix avant de commencer la lecture de son parchemin.

**_LOI POUR LA PROTECTION DU SANG SORCIER_**

_Pénétré du sentiment que la pureté du sang sorcier est la condition nécessaire à la continuité de l'existence du peuple sorcier, et inspiré par la volonté inflexible d'assurer pour l'éternité l'existence de la Nation, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a adopté la loi suivante._

**_Paragr. 1_**

_Les mariages entre Moldus et sorciers de sang pur ou de même nature sont interdits. Les mariages néanmoins conclus sont nuls et non avenus, même s'ils ont été conclus à l'étranger pour circonvenir à cette loi._

_Les procédures d'annulation ne peuvent être amorcées que par le Procureur._

**_Paragr. 2_**

_Les relations intimes hors mariage entre des moldus et des sorciers de sang pur ou de même nature sont interdites._

**_Paragr. 3_**

_Il est interdit aux moldus et né-moldus de faire usage d'une quelque forme de magie._

_Toute profession nécessitant un diplôme ne peut être pratiquée par un moldu ou un né moldu._

_**Paragr. 4**_

_Les moldus et né-moldus ne peuvent vivre que dans les zones leurs étant réservées._

_Il est interdit aux moldus et né moldus de se trouver dans les rues après le couvre feu._

**_Paragr. 5_**

_Toute personne qui contrevient à l'interdiction du paragr. 1 sera puni de prison et de travaux forcés._

_Un sorcier qui enfreint l'interdiction du paragr. 2 sera puni de prison avec ou sans travaux forcés. Un moldu ou né-moldu sera condamné à la peine de mort._

_Toute personne contrevenant aux dispositions des paragr. 3 ou 4 sera punie de mort._

**_Paragr. 6_**

_Le ministre de l'Intérieur du Seigneur des ténèbres, en coordination avec le Ministre de la Justice magique, publieront les règlements administratifs et juridiques requis par l'application et le parachèvement de cette loi._

**_Paragr. 7_**

_La loi prend effet le jour suivant sa promulgation._

Bellatrix baissa son rouleau de parchemin. Personne ne bougeait dans l'assistance. Sur le visage de Bellatrix, une lueur de joie cruelle brillait. Un murmure se répandit dans l'assistance. Les gens commençaient à réaliser pleinement les conséquences de la chute de leur gouvernement.

00000

Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord, merci de vous être rendu jusqu'ici.

J'aimerais préciser que la Loi pour la protection du sang sorcier est en fait une variante très peu modifiée des lois de Nuremberg adoptées par le parti nazi durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale.

Anna.


	2. 9 Jours

**9 Jours**

James Potter remonta la fermeture éclair de son blouson en frissonnant. Il leva les yeux vers le soleil blafard qui n'arrivait pas à rivaliser contre la brume glacée qui planait sur Londres depuis maintenant trois longues années. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas vers la gare de King cross. Elle était déserte. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la barrière qui séparait les voies 9 et 10. Un instant plus tard, il se trouvait sur le quai de la voix 9 ¾ où la locomotive écarlate du Poudlard Express accueillait ses jeunes passagers.

Sur le quai, sous le regard inquisiteur d'une dizaine de mangemorts, quelques parents envoyaient la main à leurs enfants qui quittaient pour Poudlard. Ils étaient peu nombreux, peut-être cent, tout au plus. James s'appuya contre un mur et fouilla la foule du regard. Il trouva rapidement celui qu'il cherchait. Il portait l'uniforme des mangemorts et faisait de grands signes d'adieux à trois petits garçons qui avaient sorti la tête par la fenêtre de la locomotive. James s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur du chien noir qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir à ses pieds. Il fit mine de le flatter alors qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille.

-Il est là. On fait comme prévu.

Le chien aboya. James reporta son regard sur la foule. La locomotive rouge donna un dernier coup de sifflet et se mit en marche. L'homme envoya la main deux ou trois autres fois et se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare. Aussitôt, James et le chien lui emboîtèrent le pas. Comme prévu, l'homme prit la première rue à droite, puis celle à gauche. Il passa devant une ruelle plutôt sombre. Juste comme il arrivait devant, le chien bondit et lui bloqua l'accès. L'homme s'arrêta un instant, un peu surpris de voir surgir devant lui une bête de cette taille. James profita de cet instant de surprise pour planter sa baguette entre ses côtes et s'emparer de celle de sa victime. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'homme.

-Tu vas me suivre gentiment.

L'homme hocha la tête et suivit James qui l'entraîna dans la ruelle. Une fois rendu là, James le plaqua contre un mur et sortit une petite fiole de sa poche.

-Tu bois tout ou tu le regretteras.

L'homme hocha la tête et s'empara de la fiole. Il l'observa un instant avant de l'ouvrir et d'en boire le contenu.

-Verita Serum?

-Exact. Maintenant, tu vas me dire où Frank Londubat a été enfermé.

-Azkaban. La section des condamnés à mort.

-Quelle cellule?

-La six.

-Quand doit-il être exécuté?

-Le 9 septembre à midi.

-Excepté l'entrée principale, il y a un moyen de pénétrer la prison?

-Aucun.

-Qu'est-ce qui protège la prison?

-Les détraqueurs et des mangemorts.

-C'est tout, aucun sortilège?

-C'est inutile.

James hocha la tête, il savait ce qu'il voulait savoir. À l'aide de la baguette de sa victime, il effaça sa mémoire et à l'aide du sortilège imperium, le convainquit de poursuivre sa route comme si rien ne s'était produit. Il remonta ensuite le col de son blouson et quitta la ruelle, le chien sur les talons. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Satisfait, il rentra au quartier général.

0000000000000000

-9 jours!

Alice Londubat cessa de respirer. Le monde venait de s'effondrer. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux et porta une main à son cœur. Son époux allait mourir dans 9 jours… et elle n'aurait même pas la chance de le revoir.

-On fera tout pour le sauver Alice, assura James.

Alice hocha la tête sans trop y croire. Elle sentit que quelqu'un la prenait dans ses bras. Lily Evans. Elle ne dit rien, elle se contenta de lui frotter doucement le dos. Alice laissa éclater un sanglot et déversa toute sa peine sur l'épaule de Lily. La jeune femme attendit patiemment qu'Alice n'ai plus de larmes à verser, puis l'éloigna gentiment pour planter son regard vert émeraude dans le sien.

-On va le sortir de là Alice. Fais-nous confiance.

Elle l'entraîna ensuite vers une table où tous les autres avaient déjà pris place et discutaient avec animation. Lily tira une chaise à Alice qui s'y assit sagement, sa main serrant celle de son amie.

-Il a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen d'entrer que la porte principale, disait James.

-Et j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle est bien gardée. Il nous serait à peu près impossible de la forcer, ajouta Sirius.

Sirius était en réalité l'énorme chien noir qui avait accompagné James.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'entrer, grogna Alastor Maugrey.

-Quelqu'un pourrait se faire arrêter, plaisanta Peter Pettigrow.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Peter. Il ne prononçait jamais un mot d'ordinaire. Le jeune homme sembla se ratatiner sur sa chaise, ses joues prirent une couleur d'un rouge soutenu.

-Je suis désolé, c'était stupide. Je…

-Non Peter, pas si stupide que ça, dit Sirius. Si c'est le seul moyen d'entrer, alors pourquoi pas?

-On ne serait pas plus avancé si deux personnes étaient captives plutôt qu'une, fit remarquer Edgard Bones.

-Pas si cette personne a en sa possession un moyen de s'échapper, s'exclama James. Il suffirait de planifier une évasion de l'intérieur plutôt que de l'extérieur… Disons, une bonne diversion, de la poudre d'obscurité ou du polynectar… Laissez-moi juste réfléchir un peu.

-Très bien, pendant que tu t'amuses, nous allons trouver une vraie solution, grogna Maugrey Fol'œil.

James leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna du groupe. Sirius se leva aussitôt et le suivit dans un coin retiré de la pièce. Lily les suivit du regard. En les voyant ainsi penchés sur un morceau de parchemin, elle eut l'impression d'être de retour dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Il lui sembla incroyable qu'à peine quatre ans plus tôt, elle y était réellement.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, les cinq autres membres de l'ordre du phénix présents à la réunion tentèrent désespérément de trouver une solution leur permettant de sauver Frank Londubat. Malheureusement, chacune de leurs idées était aussitôt rejetée, car elle était irréalisable. Au bout de cette heure, tous semblaient sur le point d'abandonner. C'est alors que James et Sirius revinrent vers le groupe les sourcils froncés. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de James lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui de Maugrey. Sirius prit un petit air satisfait en se rasseyant sur sa chaise. En l'espace de quelques secondes et sans avoir prononcé un mot, ils avaient capté l'attention de tous.

-Je crois que nous avons une solution, dit James en regardant Sirius.

-Je suis sûr que nous avons une solution, rétorqua Sirius.

-Professeur Mc Gonagall, s'exclama James en se tournant vers elle. Vous allez vous faire attraper. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne vous restera plus qu'à trouver Frank. Ce qui risque d'être assez facile, puisque vous serez sans doute placée dans le même secteur que lui.

-Une fois Frank trouvé, vous répandrez de la poudre d'obscurité autour de vous, continua Sirius. Étant un chat, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de difficulté à vous orienter dans le noir.

-Pour faire sauter la serrure, vous placerez un explosif que Sirius et moi avions mis au point à Poudlard. Il est extrêmement efficace, mais surtout très silencieux.

-Ensuite, Frank n'aura qu'à vous suivre jusqu'à la sortie et à répandre de nouveau de la poudre d'obscurité si elle se dissipe.

Un long silence suivit. Tous observaient les deux jeunes hommes, cherchant les failles à leur plan. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Maugrey pour énoncer des objections.

-Comment voulez-vous qu'elle fasse pénétrer de la poudre d'obscurité et des explosifs dans l'enceinte d'Azkaban. Elle sera sans le moindre doute fouillée.

-Nous n'avons qu'à les dissimuler. Il y a sans doute un moyen. J'ai fait passer des dizaines de trucs interdits par le capteur de Rusard, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive jamais, dit Sirius.

-Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard Monsieur Black, rétorqua Mc Gonagall. La magie laisse toujours des traces et les personnes qui me fouilleront ne seront pas des Crackmols.

-Peut-être, mais la poudre d'obscurité et notre explosif n'auront jamais été ensorcelés. Ils n'auront donc sur eux aucune trace de magie… et votre chignon serait parfait pour les dissimuler. Ils vous fouilleront, mais je serais étonné qu'ils aillent jusqu'à fouiller vos cheveux.

-Ça reste à voir, au contraire je n'ai pas de doute qu'ils fouilleront ses cheveux. Ils sont moins idiots qu'ils n'en ont l'air ces mangemorts… Mais il est vrai que jusqu'à présent votre plan est invraisemblablement celui qui a le plus de chance de fonctionner, dit Gideon Prewett. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est horriblement dangereux et présente de minces chances de succès.

-Peut-être, mais si c'est le seul moyen de sauver Frank, dit Lily. On ne peut pas le laisser gagner sur ça aussi… Ça fait quatre ans qu'on tente par tous les moyens de mettre fin à ses agissements. Jusqu'à présent, il a gagné sur toute la ligne. On ne peut pas le laisser prendre Frank aussi. Et si jamais le plan échoue, il reste toujours la possibilité au professeur de se transformer en chat et de passer au travers de barreaux. Elle pourra au moins s'enfuir seule.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lily qui n'avait, jusqu'à présent, pas prononcé un seul mot. Inévitablement, les regards se tournèrent aussi vers Alice qui fixait le professeur Mc Gonagall avec espoir.

-Ils savent que je suis animagi, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall. Je suis répertoriée. Ils prendront sans doute des mesures pour que je ne m'échappe pas.

-Il faut seulement fignoler un peu le plan, dit James, mais je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver une solution…

Un long silence s'installa. Le professeur Mc Gonagall avait fermé les yeux et semblait extrêmement concentré. Puis au bout d'un moment, elle se tourna vers Alice.

-Je vais le faire.

-Merci, répondit Alice en un souffle.

Maugrey grogna, mais n'ajouta rien. Il fit signe à James et Sirius de s'approcher de lui afin qu'ils règlent les détails.

Il était tard lorsque la réunion prit fin. Le couvre-feu avait largement été dépassé. Il fut suggéré que ceux qui étaient le plus à risque restent dormir au QG. Lily, Alice, Maugrey et Mc Gonagall commencèrent donc à s'installer pour la nuit. La première, car, étant une née-moldue, elle n'avait pas le droit de circuler dans les rues passé le couvre-feu, les trois autres, car ils étaient activement recherchés par Voldemort. James observa Lily s'activer à sortir des sacs de couchage d'une immense armoire. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. Son visage était pâle et émacié, son front était barré d'un pli soucieux et ses grands yeux verts reflétaient la peur et l'inquiétude. Elle semblait ne plus rien espérer, de la vie… en fait, elle ne semblait même plus vivre, elle survivait.

James s'approcha d'elle avec nervosité. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout allait bien aller et effacer de ses baisés le pli soucieux qui barrait son front. Mais il savait qu'elle l'aurait repoussé. Il se contenta donc de sortir quelques sandwichs et une bouteille de jus de citrouille de son sac et de les lui tendre.

-Tiens. Je sais que vous ne mangez pas à votre faim tous les quatre.

Lily leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Elle tendit la main vers les sandwichs en rougissant.

-Merci.

-Ce n'est rien. Vous aurez tout ce qu'il vous faut?

-Oui James, rentre chez toi maintenant, ta mère va s'inquiéter, dit Mc Gonagall en souriant.

James hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Sirius l'attendait près de la porte. Après un dernier regard, tout deux disparurent dans l'obscurité. Dans le QG, Mc Gonagall alla poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Lily qui pleurait en regardant les sandwichs.

-J'ai si honte…

-Tout finira par s'arranger Lily.

Lily hocha la tête sans trop y croire. Elle ne savait même pas si ses parents étaient en vie.

00000000000000000

Avant de rentrer, James et Sirius avaient décidé de s'arrêter prendre un verre au chaudron baveur. L'endroit était plein à craquer de mangemorts et d'aurores corrompus. James avait envie de rebrousser chemin, mais ça amusait Sirius de jouer avec le feu. Et puis, il valait mieux que l'on pense qu'ils étaient avec Lord Voldemort.

Les deux jeunes hommes commandèrent leurs breuvages et s'installèrent à une table. Près d'eux, un groupe d'aurores rigolaient encore de la dernière horreur qu'ils avaient commise. James les écoutait en serrant les poings.

-…Alors la moldue s'est accrochée à mes vêtements en me suppliant de laisser son mari en paix, ricanait l'un d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-Je les ai soumis tous les deux au doloris. Il fallait les voir!

Il éclata d'un rire gras et porcin. Sirius posa sa main sur celle de James afin de l'inciter à se calmer. Le jeune Potter inspira quelques bouffées d'air pour tenter de se reprendre. Sirius avait raison, il risquait de se faire remarquer s'il se fâchait et puis cet endroit était tellement plein d'ennemis qu'il serait tué sur le champ… ou torturé.

-Je m'ennuie de Poudlard, dit Sirius songeur.

-Moi aussi… la vie était belle à Poudlard.

Tous deux pensèrent à ces six magnifiques années d'études qu'ils avaient passées à marauder avec Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin. Toutefois, la dernière année avait été moins belle. Dumbledore n'était plus à la tête de l'école et plusieurs de leurs camarades avaient dû renoncer à étudier la sorcellerie. Lily et Remus en faisaient partie. Ils n'avaient plus le droit de pratiquer la magie, Lily étant une née-moldue et Remus un Loup-garou.

-Tu penses à ta rouquine?

James sursauta et afficha un sourire triste. Il n'avait aucune raison de cacher quoi que ce soit à Sirius, mais même s'il avait essayé, il en aurait été incapable. Sirius le devinait toujours.

-Après tout ce qui s'est passé, commença James, je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'elle n'ai pas vu que j'ai changé…

Sirius soupira, encore et toujours la même conversation! Comment expliquer à James que probablement rien n'y changerait jamais et que de toute façon, dans les circonstances, Lily n'aurait pas grand-chose à lui offrir. Le jeune Black lança donc un regard désolé à James qui haussa les épaules avec fatalité.

-C'est la pleine lune ce soir… tu as eu des nouvelles de Remus, demanda James.

-Pas depuis son dernier hibou, il y a un mois.

-J'espère qu'il va bien,

-James. Tu sais bien qu'il est constamment surveillé. C'est surprenant qu'il ait même réussi à nous envoyer des hiboux.

-Mouais.

-Viens, rentrons avant que ta mère s'inquiète. De toute façon, tu me déprimes!

Sur ces mots, Sirius se leva et tous deux quittèrent le pub bondé. À l'extérieur, quelques personnes se pressaient. Personne n'aimait traîner dans les rues après le couvre-feu, pas même les Sangs purs… En particulier les soirs de pleine lune.

0000000000000000000000

Lily referma avec soulagement la porte de son minuscule appartement. Elle détestait dormir au QG. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il était protégé par une panoplie de sortilèges, chaque fois qu'elle y était, elle avait l'impression qu'à tout moment elle risquait de voir surgir un mangemort qui n'hésiterait sans doute pas à la tuer. Au moins, dans son petit appartement, elle était anonyme. Une née-moldue parmi des dizaines d'autres. Ça devenait, du coup, un peu moins dangereux d'être elle-même.

Elle se rendit à la cuisine et mis de l'eau à bouillir. Elle ouvrit ensuite une armoire pour y sortir une tasse et trouver du thé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une poche. Elle haussa les épaules et la déposa dans la tasse. Peut-être aurait-elle assez d'argent pour acheter une autre boîte, sinon elle n'aurait qu'à profiter pleinement de cette tasse de thé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il lui restait une heure trente de libre avant de se rendre au travail. La bouilloire siffla. Elle versa l'eau bouillante sur la poche de thé et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

Lily jeta un regard autour d'elle. Le peu de ses possessions étaient dispersées dans cette pièce. On lui avait enlevé tout ce qui avait trait à la magie, incluant ses photos où les personnages bougeaient. Il ne lui restait donc plus un seul souvenir de ses années d'études à Poudlard. Cette époque lui paraissait si lointaine, que parfois il lui semblait qu'elle n'y était même jamais allée.

000000000000000000000

Remus Lupin entrouvrit les yeux. Il avait mal à chaque muscle de son corps. Il tenta de bouger un peu, mais s'aperçut qu'il avait été enchaîné. Hier c'était la pleine lune. Remus porta sa main à son cou, les chaînes le meurtrissaient. C'était comme ça à chaque pleine lune. On leur mettait des chaînes autour du cou et, tels des chiens, on les lançait sur la personne visée par les mangemorts. Parfois on les laissait la tuer, parfois on les arrêtait juste avant, afin que la personne soit transformée ou meure lentement. Il leur était impossible par la suite de savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Il était quelques fois arrivé à Remus de se réveiller avec du sang sur le visage et sur les mains sans savoir d'où il venait. Il préférait ne pas y penser…

Remus entreprit l'effort de s'asseoir. Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Ils étaient une vingtaine à avoir été déposés dans les lits de leur dortoir, tous enchaînés solidement aux lits, qui eux même étaient entourés de cages. Il était hors de question qu'ils les laissent tous ensemble lors des pleines lunes, ça serait du gaspillage s'ils se battaient entre eux. Le seul qui bénéficiait d'un traitement de faveur et avait une chambre à lui était Greyback. Remus n'en était pas mécontent, il lui aurait été difficile d'avoir à côtoyer tous les jours celui qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était.

-Bonjour, dit une voix faible.

Remus se retourna vers la personne occupant le lit près du sien. Il s'agissait de Prudence, l'une des quatre seules femmes de tout le groupe. Prudence était une jeune femme de 18 ans qui avait été transformée il y a tout juste un an, lorsqu'on avait découvert que son père, qui était de sang mêlé, avait caché des membres de sa famille d'origine moldue. Remus et elles s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié. En effet, lors de son premier lendemain de pleine lune, elle avait passé la journée à pleurer. Remus, toujours très sensible aux malheurs des autres avaient entrepris de la réconforter. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la première. Remus s'était rapidement rendu compte que, mis à part Greyback, il était celui qui avait le plus d'expérience dans la vie de loup-garou. Il avait été transformé alors qu'il était si jeune qu'il ne se souvenait plus avoir déjà été normal. Il n'était bien sûr pas le plus vieux, mais il avait vécu plus de pleines lunes que tous les autres. Ainsi, Remus avait réconforté Prudence et, de fil en aiguille, elle était devenue sa meilleure amie dans cet endroit sordide.

-Bonjour Prudence…

La jeune fille lui sourit faiblement, puis sentit quelque chose craquer sur son visage. Elle y porta sa main et s'aperçut qu'il était couvert de sang. Elle éclata en sanglots. Oui, songea Remus, s'était terrible de se réveiller le matin et de s'apercevoir qu'on avait sans doute tué quelqu'un…

C'est alors que les portes du dortoir s'ouvrirent bruyamment. Ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore éveillés furent tirés de leurs sommeils. Cinq mangemorts entrèrent dans le dortoir. L'un d'entre eux faisait léviter un corps devant lui. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon qui devait, au plus, avoir quinze ans. Le mangemort l'emmena jusqu'à un lit de libre et l'y déposa. Sur son bras, avait été fait un bandage à l'endroit où il avait été mordu…

Pendant ce temps, les autres mangemorts avaient entrepris d'ouvrir les cages et de défaire les chaînes de chacun d'entre eux. Remus massa son cou lorsqu'on lui eut enlevé les chaînes. Il se tourna vers Prudence qui sanglotait en silence, assise sur le bord de son lit. Remus alla la rejoindre et lui frotta doucement le dos, aussitôt, la jeune femme se blottît dans ses bras. Ils ne restèrent toutefois pas ainsi très longtemps, puisque l'un des mangemorts leur annonça que c'était l'heure de manger. Remus se leva et glissa sa main dans celle de Prudence. À l'instar des autres, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Remus fut surpris de voir William, un grand gaillard d'une vingtaine d'années observer le nouveau venu en pleurant.

-C'est mon petit frère, dit-il à Remus. J'avais du sang partout sur moi ce matin… et si c'était moi qui…

Remus se contenta de presser l'épaule de William. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Il était malheureusement plus que probable que les mangemorts l'aient choisi spécifiquement pour mordre son propre frère. C'était le genre de choses qu'ils adoraient faire.

La file émergea dans la salle à dîner. Étrangement, cette dernière évoquait un peu Poudlard avec ses deux grandes tables en bois. Pourtant, c'était à peu près la seule chose dans cet endroit qui pouvait vaguement évoquer Poudlard. À Poudlard, Remus avait eu la sensation d'être normal, s'était fait de véritables amis et avait eu un vague aperçu de ce que pouvait être le bonheur. Maintenant, chaque jour était un enfer.

Une lueur d'espoir subsistait toutefois dans son esprit. Il savait que James, Sirius et Peter tentaient, accompagnés d'autres personnes de mettre fin à ce cirque. Et il faisait de son mieux pour les aider d'où il était. Il n'était pas difficile de semer la graine de la haine dans le cerveau de ses congénères. Il devait maintenant leur insuffler le courage de se soulever contre leurs geôliers. Seulement, comment savoir à qui faire confiance? La peur est le plus puissant des moteurs et chacun d'eux était conscient qu'une tentative d'évasion ou de rébellion pouvait entraîner la perte d'un être cher.

D'ailleurs, se souvint Remus, il y a deux semaines, William s'était emporté contre l'un des mangemorts et l'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises avant qu'on ne parvienne à l'arrêter. Il avait été puni.

Heureusement pour lui, Remus n'avait plus d'êtres chers. Il ne lui restait aucune famille et il doutait que les mangemorts soient conscients de sa profonde amitié avec James, Sirius et Peter. Théoriquement ainsi, il serait le seul puni s'il posait un geste de rébellion.

0000000000

Le nouveau ministère de la magie se dressait fièrement en plein centre-ville. De grandes grilles de fer entouraient l'édifice pour protéger l'élite de la population contre la racaille non magique. Devant les grilles, des sorciers au sang pur et au sang-mêlé faisaient la file. Des mangemorts devaient vérifier leur identité avant de les laisser pénétrer l'enceinte du ministère. Dans la file, James et Sirius discutaient à voix basse. Pour passer inaperçus, ils avaient tous deux intégré un emploi de nature administrative au ministère.

-Je dis simplement qu'on pourrait tenter d'aller prendre de ses nouvelles. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne nous laisseraient pas…

-James. C'est le quartier le mieux protégé. Oublie ça pour le moment, on trouvera une solution plus tard. On a plus important à penser.

-Je sais…

James se tut et se mit à fixer ses chaussures. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il s'aperçut que Severus Rogue, qui faisait la file derrière eux, les fixait sans aucune gêne. Sirius lui envoya donc son regard le plus déplaisant et reporta son attention vers le devant de la file. Il n'aimait pas Rogue et il aimait encore moins être pris en faute par lui. S'il avait saisi ne serait-ce que quelques mots de leur conversation, il pourrait sans aucun problème se servir de ce qu'il savait contre eux. Rogue faisait partie des premiers à avoir rejoint Voldemort, il avait donc un statut particulier et avait suffisamment d'influence pour leur faire payer cher la moindre erreur.

Comme James et lui arrivaient devant les mangemorts devant vérifier leur identité, Sirius remarqua Bridget Birman et Macnair qui discutaient avec animation. Bridget, une jolie blonde aux yeux d'un bleu éclatant était l'une des rares amis que James et Sirius s'était faits depuis Poudlard. Elle ne faisait toutefois pas partie de l'ordre du Phénix, car il était difficile de savoir à qui faire confiance. C'est pourquoi Sirius était plus qu'intrigué par la conversation que semblaient avoir Bridget et Macnair. Et si elle était des leurs? Il se sentit toutefois soulagé et voyant Bridget assener une claque monumentale à Macnair. Il le fut un peu moins en voyant Macnair sortir sa baguette et menacer Bridget.

Comme le mangemort qui contrôlait l'identité de Sirius lui rendait sa baguette, le jeune homme s'élança vers Macnair. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de se rendre, jusqu'à eux qu'un autre mangemort avait déjà mis fin à l'altercation. Lorsque Sirius arriva aux côtés de Bridget, Macnair était emmené à l'écart.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda Sirius.

-Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Le sale porc.

-Allons, Sirius n'est pas un sale porc, s'exclama James en les rejoignant. Bon, il est un peu porté sur la chose, mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il n'a que ça dans la vie.

Bridget éclata de rire et s'approcha de James pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue. Sirius eut un sourire en coin. Il était évident que Bridget avait un faible pour James, mais ce dernier ne voyait rien trop obsédé par la belle Lily qui elle n'avait rien à faire de lui. Le monde était vraiment mal fait, songea Sirius. Parce que lui, si Bridget s'était intéressée à lui, il n'aurait fait ni une ni deux et en aurait profité.

-Alors les garçons, s'exclama Bridget en leur prenant chacun un bras, vous avez écouté la radio ce matin?

-On aurait dû, demanda Sirius.

-Ho que oui! Le seigneur des ténèbres est présentement en pourparlers avec le ministre de la magie en France. S'ils ne s'entendent pas, ce sera la guerre.

James et Sirius se jetèrent un regard entendu. Ils attendaient ce moment depuis plusieurs mois déjà. S'ils avaient un allier aussi puissant pour combattre le seigneur des ténèbres, la lutte serait beaucoup plus aisée.


	3. Évasion

Évasion

Lily posa une tasse de thé devant Alice. C'était le jour J et elle était arrivée un peu plus tôt pour voir comment son amie se portait. Au premier coup d'œil, elle avait compris que la jeune femme n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Mc Gonagall et Maugrey qui discutaient à voix basse dans un coin. Ce ne devait pas être facile de passer ses journées seule avec eux. Au moins, Lily pouvait circuler à l'extérieur. Elle se considérait privilégiée sur ce point.

-Merci, murmura Alice en prenant la tasse de thé.

Lily lui sourit et prit place devant elle. Alice lui jeta un regard inquisiteur et approcha sa main de son visage pour repousser doucement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Comment vas-tu?

-Bien, murmura Lily.

-Menteuse, répondit Alice sur le même ton.

-Je sais.

Alice sourit tristement et prit la main de Lily dans la sienne.

-Lily, et si ça ne fonctionnait pas?

-Aie confiance.

-C'est facile à dire... et puis, il n'y a pas que moi qui sera abandonnée si Frank meure…

-Alice? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda Lily.

-Je crois que je suis enceinte, dit Alice avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Lily prit son amie dans ses bras. Comment un évènement si heureux pouvait-il être à la fois si triste, songea Lily. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à naître dans de telles circonstances. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la vieille horloge pendue au mur. Dans moins de trois heures, MC Gonagall se ferait attraper par les mangemorts.

Lily porta son regard vers l'entrée où Mc Gonagall était justement allée accueillir James et Sirius. Sous sa forme de chien, ce dernier se dirigea vers Alice et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Alice sourit et lui flatta les oreilles.

-Brave Sirius, murmura Alice.

Le chien aboya et lui lécha la joue avant d'aller rejoindre James et de prendre forme humaine. Il fit un clin d'œil à Alice qui s'était levée pour s'approcher d'eux. Tranquillement, d'autres membres de l'ordre arrivaient. Edgard Bones, Elphias Doges et Gideon et Fabian Prewett se rajoutèrent à ceux qui étaient déjà là. Tous avaient un rôle plus ou moins important à assurer dans la libération de Frank. Seul Alice, Lily et Maugrey resteraient au QG.

Quand l'heure sonna, Sirius se transforma en chien et sorti le premier. Suivirent Bones, Doges, James, les frères Prewett et finalement le professeur Mc Gonagall. Alice serrait la main de Lily à lui en écraser les doigts. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre.

0000000000000

Sur des balais, James et Elphias Doges s'étaient rendus sur l'île d'Azkaban. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, ils avaient volé très haut et avaient atterris sur l'endroit de l'île le plus éloigné de l'entrée de la prison. Ils étaient arrivés trempés et épuisés aux abords de la prison. Dissimulés derrière un pic rocheux, ils attendaient l'arrivée de Mc Gonagall. Il fallait espérer qu'ils la transfert immédiatement à Azkaban, il leur arrivait parfois de garder les détenus quelques jours au ministère.

Près d'une heure s'était écoulée lorsque Doges fit signe à James de s'approcher. Le jeune homme suivit le regard de son ami et s'aperçut qu'une petite barque venait d'accoster. À son bord, se tenaient deux mangemorts et de toute évidence le professeur Mc Gonagall. Mais quelque chose clochait. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus attachés mais volaient librement sur ses épaules.

-Ils l'ont déjà fouillé, murmura James en se tournant vers Doges. Ils ont dut trouver les explosifs et la poudre d'obscurité.

-Comment ils l'ont déjà fouillé?!

-J'en sais rien, s'énerva James.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, les mangemorts avaient entraîné Mc Gonagall vers la prison. Derrière eux, un chien venait d'émerger de l'eau. Sirius les avait suivit de loin depuis l'arrestation. Ils leurs fallait rapidement trouver une autre solution.

-Je vais y aller dit James.

-Quoi!

-Je mets ma cape et j'y vais. Je vais bien trouver un moyen de les sortir de là.

-Les détraqueurs se fichent des capes d'invisibilité James, dit Doges les sourcils froncés.

-Tu vois une autre solution?

Doges et James se dévisagèrent un moment en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Doges hocha la tête.

-Vas-y, je vais prévenir les autres. Sois prudent, dit-il.

James hocha brièvement la tête et disparut sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Ils auraient dut penser à un plan B… mais ça avait été si difficile de trouver le plan A qu'ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de mettre au point l'alternative.

James arriva devant la porte à peu près en même temps que Mc Gonagall et ses deux geôliers. L'imposante porte était surveillée par deux détraqueurs. James pris soin d'aller se positionner derrière le trio. En se collant à eux, l'attrait des détraqueurs pour sa personne passerait plus inaperçu.

D'un coup de baguette, l'un des deux mangemorts fit s'ouvrir les portes dans un grincement douloureux. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent mis les pieds à l'intérieur, James senti ses jambes devenir molles. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près d'autant de détraqueurs à la fois. Devant lui, Mc Gonagall trébucha, visiblement prise d'une faiblesse.

Les mangemorts emmenèrent Mc Gonagall jusqu'à un énorme bureau où était assis un sorcier à l'air sévère. Un patronus en forme de chouette était posé sur son épaule. En voyant le cortège arriver, il leva les yeux du morceau de parchemin sur lequel il était entrain d'écrire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Minerva Mc Gonagall, dit l'un des deux mangemorts. Il y a un mandat d'arrêt contre elle, alors on l'a emmené directement.

Le petit sorcier commença à fouiller dans ses papiers, alors que les deux autres mangemorts s'impatientaient devant lui. Au bout d'un long moment, il releva les yeux vers le professeur Mc Gonagall et ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire mauvais.

-Beau travail messieurs. Elle a été fouillée?

-Oui, pas de baguette, mais nous avons trouvé ça, s'exclama l'un deux en posant les explosifs et la poudre d'obscurité sur le bureau.

Le sorcier venait tout juste de commencer à les observer, lorsque le bruit d'une explosion retentit à l'extérieur. D'un même mouvement, James, le Professeur Mc Gonagall et les trois mangemorts se tournèrent vers la porte. Il y eut un court silence, puis une seconde explosion retentie et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Cette fois, un groupe de cinq mangemorts émergèrent de derrière une porte et se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Ils n'eurent toutefois pas le temps d'atteindre la porte qu'un énorme chien noir surgissait à l'intérieur, aboyant férocement. Les mangemorts eurent un mouvement de recul. Les explosions avaient répendue de la fumée et en surgissant comme ça au beau milieu de la fumée, le chien avait des airs de sinistros.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'exclama l'un des mangemorts. Attrapez-moi ce chien.

Ce devait être leur chef. Voyant que les mangemorts étaient quelques peu désorientés, Mc Gonagall en profita pour se transformer en chat et filer par la porte ouverte. James jeta un regard autour de lui. La porte d'où les mangemorts étaient apparus était restée ouverte. Elle donnait sur des escaliers et devait mener aux cellules. Avant de s'y glisser, il jeta un dernier regard vers la scène. L'énorme chien, qui était de toute évidence Sirius, avait été cerné par trois mangemorts qui le menaçaient de sa baguette. James allait se lancer à la rescousse de son ami lorsqu'une troisième explosion retentie. L'attention des mangemort fut détournée suffisamment longtemps pour que Sirius parvienne à plaquer l'un d'eux au sol et le morde. Rassuré, James s'élança dans les escaliers.

Il lui fallait trouver la cellule de Frank au plus vite pour qu'ils puissent tous sortir d'ici. Partout autour, des détraqueurs parcouraient les couloirs, insensible au chaos qui s'était installé en bas. Des cris de détresse retentissaient des cellules, des hurlements de fous. James tenta de se concentrer sur son but, trouver Frank. Il ne pouvait pas tous les libérer. Peu à peu, l'esprit de James s'embrouillait, les détraqueurs semblaient très attiré par lui. Son âme était beaucoup plus vivante que celle des prisonniers.

Conscient qu'il manquait de temps et que tous les mangemorts devaient maintenant être en bas, James décida donc de retirer sa cape d'invisibilité et fit apparaître un patronus. Il allait appeler le nom de Frank, lorsqu'il entendit le sien. Frank était juste à côté. James se précipita vers la voix faible de Frank.

-James, dit Frank lorsqu'il le vu. J'ai reconnu ton patronus…

-Content de te voir, dit James en souriant. Recule.

Frank fit quelque pas afin que James fasse sauter la serrure. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme s'aperçut que plusieurs détraqueurs semblaient avoir quitté l'étage et il ne pouvait accorder tout le crédit à son patronus. La plupart d'entre eux se tenaient juste devant le cerf, attendant que sa puissance diminue pour atteindre les humains.

-Nous allons avoir de la visite, s'exclama James une fois qu'il eut réussit à ouvrir la porte.

Frank fit quelques pas pour sortir et ses pieds flanchèrent sous son poids. James soupira. Il s'accroupit et passa le bras de Frank par-dessus ses épaules pour le soutenir. À ce point, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il pourrait s'y prendre pour sortir de ce pétrin. C'est alors qu'une autre explosion retenti. Cette fois, elle était tout près et projeta James et Frank au sol, faisant du même coup disparaître le cerf argenté. Voyant les détraqueurs s'approcher, James tenta de se relever pour faire un autre patronus. C'est alors qu'il vit la silhouette d'un loup argenté sauter par-dessus Frank et lui pour mettre à distance les détraqueurs.

James se retourna en souriant. C'était Bones qui venait de faire exploser le mur. Il était sur un balai et en tenait un autre à la main. James aida en vitesse Frank à se lever et s'approcha de l'ouverture béante.

-Prends-le avec toi, dit James en aidant Frank à enjamber le mur. Où sont les autres?

-Encore en bas. Ils attendent un signal pour partir. Je dois leur envoyer mon patronus.

James jeta un regard derrière lui, il ne pouvait pas quitter sans savoir si les autres étaient en sécurité. Il tendit sa cape d'invisibilité à Bones.

-Allez y, je vais donner le signal en personne pour être sûr que tout va bien. Mets la cape Frank.

Sur ces mots, James se transforma en cerf et fonça vers les escaliers. Il rencontra presque immédiatement un groupe d'une dizaine de mangemorts qui montaient les marches sans doute alertés par les détraqueurs ou le bruit de l'explosion. Sans ralentir, James fonça vers eux. Surpris de voir un cerf foncer vers eux, ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que James avait renversé la majorité d'entre eux. Quelques sortilèges sifflèrent près de ses oreilles, mais il parvint jusqu'en bas sans être touché.

C'était toujours le chaos, mais cette fois les mangemorts prenaient le dessus. Dos à dos, Doges et Mc Gonagall esquivaient et lançaient des sortilèges à la quinzaine de mangemorts qui les entouraient. Heureusement qu'ils avaient emmené la baguette du professeur, songea James. Un peu plus loin, Sirius, qui était toujours sous sa forme de chien, tentait d'esquiver les sortilèges de cinq autres mangemorts. Il était couvert de sang et tenait à la bouche quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bras humain.

James se précipita vers Sirius et plaqua au sol un mangemort alors qu'il allait lancer un sort. Le voyant, Sirius s'élança vers la sortie, laissant tomber ce qu'il tenait dans sa gueule. Mc Gonagall et Doges commencèrent eut aussi leur tactique de retrait. L'arrivée de James avait suffisamment déstabilisé les mangemorts pour qu'ils parviennent tous les quatre à franchir la porte. Ils se précipitèrent ensuite vers l'endroit où Doges et James avaient dissimulés les balais plus tôt. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous réussit à les enfourcher, James et Sirius ayant repris leur forme usuelle, James jeta un regard derrière lui. Il fut étonné de constater qu'on ne les poursuivait pas. Mais il était encore plus étonné de la chance qu'ils avaient eut. Ils étaient tous en vie et Frank était avec eux.

0000000000000000

Assise à même le sol, Alice observait avec anxiété la vieille horloge du QG. Les frères Prewett étaient déjà rentrés et leur avait annoncé que Mc Gonagall avait été arrêtée par deux mangemorts et qu'ils l'amenaient à Azkaban. Alice aurait peut-être dut se sentir soulagée de savoir que la première partie du plan avait marché, mais elle se sentait plutôt extrêmement coupable. Et si le plan ne fonctionnait pas et que Mc Gonagall se retrouvait simplement dans le même pétrin que Frank... Les minutes s'écoulaient, toutes plus longues les unes que les autres. Puis une heure passa, puis ce fut deux et trois.

La tension était palpable dans le QG. On s'attendait à ce qu'ils soient déjà rentrés. Tous s'imaginaient différent scénarios où ils auraient put être tous capturés, où ils auraient put sombrer dans la mer, où leurs balais auraient été repérés. Les options étaient multiples et inquiétantes.

-Respire, tout ira bien.

Alice se tourna vers Lily qui venait de lui parler. Les mains tremblantes elle lui tendait une tasse de thé. Alice l'accepta, et Lily prit place près d'elle, le dos accoté contre le mur face à l'horloge. Alice resta de longues minutes à regarder le liquide brûlant qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

-Je croyais qu'on avait plus de thé, dit Alice d'une voix détachée.

-C'est James. Il passe son temps à nous emmener des trucs…

Alice se tourna vers Lily. Elle avait parlé d'une voix tremblante et ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes. Alice mis la tasse sur le sol et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lily. Elle venait tout juste de fermer les yeux lorsque du bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

D'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent, les yeux pointés vers la porte. Alice fit mine de s'avancer, mais Maugrey lui fit signe d'attendre. Tremblante d'inquiétude, sa main serrant celle de Lily, Alice regarda Maugrey s'avancer vers la sortie, baguette à la main. Le temps sembla se suspendre, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Maugrey recula de quelques pas pour laisser entrer les nouveaux venus.

James et Bones venaient de franchir la porte. Entre eux, se trouvait quelqu'un qui avait peine à tenir debout, Frank Londubat. Il était à peine reconnaissable. Mais il ne fallut pas plus que quelques secondes à Alice pour reconnaître son époux et s'élancer vers lui. Cette fois, rien n'aurait put la retenir.

-Frank! Ho Frank, s'exclama-t-elle en sanglotant.

En entendant son nom, le jeune homme sembla avoir un regain d'énergie. Il se dégagea de James et Bones et ouvrit les bras. Alice s'y blottit en pleurant abondamment, ses larmes mêlées à celles de Frank.

Lily leva les yeux vers les sauveurs de Frank. Ils regardaient tous la scène un sourire sur les lèvres. Ils venaient tous de risquer leur vie pour réunir ce couple. L'enfant d'Alice aurait donc un père songea Lily.

000000000000000000

Sirius grimaça lorsque Lily appliqua de l'alcool sur la plaie béante qu'il avait sur le dos. Il n'avait aucune idée de quel sortilège cela pouvait être le résultat, mais il avait un mal de chien. Pendant que Lily nettoyait sa plaie, Sirius vidait à grande gorgée une bouteille de whisky. Au bout d'un moment, elle lui enleva la bouteille des mains et la posa hors de portée. Il fit mine de se lever pour la rattraper, mais Lily le retint en lui attrapant le bras.

-Ça suffit Sirius, tu as assez but!

Sirius se tourna pour être face à Lily qui l'observait d'un air sévère. Sans y porter attention, il se leva, attrapa la bouteille et en but une grande gorgée.

-Lily, lorsque tu auras arraché _avec ta bouche_ le bras de quelqu'un, tu pourras me dire quand arrêter de boire!

Lily entrouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Elle se contenta de le regarder d'un air désolé. Sirius retourna donc s'asseoir avec sa bouteille, afin qu'elle finisse de nettoyer la plaie et de le penser. Elle avait presque terminé lorsque James passa devant eux et arracha la bouteille des mains de Sirius pour en boire lui-même une gorgée.

-Non mais de quel droit est-ce que tu…, commença Sirius scandalisé.

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie, j'y ai bien droit, répliqua James.

-JE t'ai sauvé la vie, répliqua Sirius. Qui selon toi a élaboré le plan B.

James leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit de nouveau la bouteille. Aussitôt qu'il l'eut dans les mains, Sirius en but une autre gorgée. Il n'était pas du type à boire juste pour boire, ou même à boire pour oublier ses problèmes, mais il avait encore le goût du sang dans la bouche. Il avait littéralement arraché le bras de quelqu'un. Il avait beaucoup de difficulté à comprendre comment il avait pu faire ça…

-Terminé, s'exclama Lily au bout d'un moment.

-Merci Lily, dit Sirius en se levant. James, c'est toi qui reste cette nuit?

James hocha la tête et Sirius lui pressa l'épaule en signe d'encouragement. Il posa un baisé sur la joue de Lily et fit un signe de main à Alice qui était au chevet de Frank avant de disparaître par la porte. Avant de rentrer, il avait l'intention de faire un petit détour.

00000000000000

Une fois Sirius parti, Lily se tourna vers James et fit la grimace en voyant une entaille qu'il avait près du sourcil. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et commença à s'occuper de la blessure. Il ne restait presque personne au QG. Les frères Preweet, Doges et Bones étaient parti peu de temps après leur retour au QG. Tous les quatre épuisés, ils avaient préféré ne pas s'éterniser. Sirius était resté sous ordre du professeur Mc Gonagall qui voulait absolument qu'il se fasse soigner sa vilaine blessure et James car il avait été convenu que l'un d'eux passerait la nuit au QG pour s'assurer que Frank se portait bien. James avait perdu à la courte paille.

Alors que Lily commençait à s'occuper de la blessure de James, Maugrey s'était retiré dans un coin comme à son habitude et le professeur Mc Gonagall s'était couchée. À l'écart, Frank était endormi, étendu sur un fauteuil et Alice lui tenait la main en lui flattant les cheveux.

-C'est merveilleux ce que vous avez fait, dit Lily au bout d'un moment.

-Je crois que tous l'auraient fait pour chacun d'entre nous, répondit James en haussant les épaules.

-Oui, sans doute...

Lily se tue, occupée à mettre des bandes de rapprochement sur la blessure de James. Il lui vint la vague idée qu'il lui aurait suffit d'un seul coup de baguette magique pour faire disparaître la blessure… Alors qu'elle venait de poser la dernière bande, elle laissa sa main glisser sur la joue de James avant de la retirer prestement.

-Lily? Tu vas bien?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et tourna le dos à James. Elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle trouvait insupportable de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la magie, d'avoir à dépendre des autres pour se nourrir et de ne pas savoir si ses parents étaient encore en vie… C'est alors qu'elle senti les mains de James se poser sur ses épaules. Une décharge électrique envahit son corps. Depuis quelques temps, elle était ambivalente face à James. Il avait changé et ces changements lui plaisaient. Mais dans les circonstances…

-Je peux faire quelque chose? Murmura James.

Toujours dos à lui, Lily fit non de la tête. Non, rien ne pouvait être fait. Rien si ce n'est mettre fin à cet espèce de cauchemar. Les mains de James commencèrent à descendre le long de ses bras. Lily frissonna à ce contact. Tout lui disait qu'elle devrait le repousser, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait vivante depuis longtemps. Cependant, lorsque James arriva à ses mains, il se contenta de les serrer brièvement avant de s'éloigner

-Tout finira par s'arranger, tu verras, dit-il

Lily se retourna alors vivement pour le regarder. Elle ne voyait que de la compassion dans ses yeux. Elle fit un pas vers lui et lui attrapa la main. James la regarda avec surprise, apparemment dérouté par son attitude.

-Tu es amoureux de moi, demanda-t-elle sous le coup de l'impulsion.

-Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse.

-Même maintenant?

-Lily, à quoi tu joue?

James avait retiré sa main et la regardait maintenant avec les sourcils froncés. Elle senti le rouge lui monter aux joues. Évidement, après tout ce temps… Il devait avoir l'impression qu'elle jouait avec ses sentiments. Et puis, il avait un avenir et pas elle, pourquoi serait-il resté attaché à elle.

-Je suis désolée.

James ne répondit rien, il se contenta de la regarder d'un air neutre. Lily tourna les talons et se rendit jusqu'à son sac de couchage. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle avait tant besoin de se sentir vivante. James la faisait se sentir vivante.

0000000000000000

James passa la nuit éveillé, assit à la table. Lily n'étais pas revenue vers lui. Elle s'était directement rendue à son sac de couchage et avait fait mine de s'endormir. James savait pourtant très bien qu'elle avait mis des heures à s'assoupir. Il avait mis longtemps à voir sa respiration devenir régulière. Une fois Lily partie, il avait sondé la pièce du regard, pour voir si quelqu'un avait eut connaissance de ce qui venait de se passer. Mc Gonagall dormait toujours profondément, Alice avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Frank et Maugrey était toujours entrain de marmonner seul dans son coin.

James avait sorti son vieux vif d'or de sa poche. Il ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois depuis qu'il l'avait volé en cinquième année. Il avait joué avec, les yeux fixés sur Lily presque toute la nuit. Il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête. Un peu plus tôt, il s'attendait à se faire gifler. Ça lui avait pris toute la volonté du monde pour retirer ses mains de sur Lily. Mais il ne voulait pas de quelque chose de purement physique avec elle. Il avait eut son lot de relations purement physique et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de gâcher ses chances avec elle pour une question de sexe. Il voulait qu'elle vienne vers lui parce qu'elle le voulait, pas parce qu'elle se sentait seule ou délaissée et qu'il était le gars le plus accessible qu'elle avait à portée de la main.

Lorsqu'au petit matin Doges vint le relayer, James était épuisé et totalement confus. Il alla réveiller Lily. Il avait été décidé qu'il la raccompagnerait jusque chez elle afin de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Car bien que ce ne soit pas souvent le cas, il était possible qu'on contrôle les lieux pour vérifier que tous les nés moldus étaient bel et bien rentrés chez eux pour la nuit. Dans ce cas, James pourrait s'assurer que les contrôleurs en question perdent la mémoire. Également, bien que cela soit formellement interdit, il arrivait que des sangs purs ou des sangs mêlés agressent des moldues et née moldues. La présence de quelqu'un auprès de Lily la protégeait.

James se rendit donc jusqu'à l'endroit où Lily s'était couchée et lui frotta doucement le dos, la jeune femme émergea presque aussitôt du sommeil. Elle s'était tendue sous la main de James et l'avait un instant regardé d'un air farouche. À cet instant, James compris que la vie dans les ghettos devait être plus dure qu'il ne le croyait. Il tenta de ne pas songer à la possibilité que Lily ait put être abusée et lui sourit doucement.

-Ce n'est que moi. Il faut te ramener chez toi.

Lily hocha la tête et s'extirpa de son sac de couchage. Elle portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille. Elle enfila ses chaussures, fit un geste signifiant qu'elle était prête et James se dirigea vers la sortie. En passant, Lily alla embrasser Doges sur la joue pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée et emboita le pas à James. Ils marchèrent un bon moment en silence, Lily quelques pas derrière James. Un soleil blafard se pointait au loin, une brume glaciale recouvrait comme toujours la ville. James se tourna vers Lily et vit qu'elle frissonnait. Il s'approcha d'elle, retira son manteau et le lui mit sur les épaules. Elle lui offrit un pâle sourire en guise de remerciement.

-Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi, demanda timidement Lily.

James l'observa avec surprise. Il lui semblait soudainement que les rôles étaient inversés. Lily ne s'était jamais inquiétée du fait qu'il ait pu ou non être fâché contre elle. Au contraire, elle semblait tout faire pour que ce soit le cas.

-Non, répondit simplement James.

Le sourire de Lily se fit plus sincère, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le bloc de Lily. La jeune femme se tourna vers James et lui tendit son manteau.

-Merci.

-Je vais monter avec toi, au cas où.

Lily hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. Elle avait un peu honte que James la suive jusqu'à son appartement. En général, s'était l'un des frères Prewett qui l'accompagnaient jusqu'à chez elle. La première fois elle était mal-à-l'aise, mais chacun d'eux avait trouvé matière à plaisanter sur le sujet, ce qui l'avait déridée. Mais James c'était différent. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était habitué à vivre dans le luxe et se doutait bien qu'il trouverait ses conditions de vie assez effroyable. Il ne prononça pas un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte de son appartement. Alors qu'elle glissait la clé dans la serrure, Lily jeta un regard en coin à James. Il regardait le plafond d'où coulait de l'eau et la moisissure qui recouvrait les murs du palier. Les larmes aux yeux, Lily ouvrit la porte et entra chez elle. James la suivit, jeta un regard autour de lui et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle n'avait ni table, ni fauteuil.

-Je suis désolé, dit simplement James.

-Moi aussi, répondit-Lily en allant s'asseoir près de lui.

James ne put résister à l'envie de lui prendre la main. Elle se laissa faire et fixa son attention sur le sol, tentant d'ignorer la sensation de chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps. James commença à caresser l'intérieur de sa main, puis à remonter vers son poignet. Lily ferma les yeux. Elle sursauta un peu lorsque la bouche de James s'approcha de son oreille et qu'elle sentit son souffle dans son cou.

-Au-revoir Lily.

Il posa un baiser sur sa joue, se leva et quitta l'endroit. Interdite, Lily resta assise sur son lit, ses yeux fixant la porte. Elle avait si froid.

000000000000000000

-Sirius!

Le jeune homme sursauta à l'appel de son nom. Complètement déboussolé, il jeta un regard autour de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. La voix qui l'avait appelé lui était vaguement familière, mais il avait trop mal à la tête pour l'associer à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

-Tu te lève, je dois partir!

La voix lui était de plus en plus familière. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et toisa la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Il s'agissait d'une jolie brunette aux yeux marron foncés. Elle n'était vêtue que de ses sous-vêtements, les mains sur les hanches et semblait plus ou moins en colère. Sophia.

-Je peux fermer derrière toi, dit Sirius d'une voix pâteuse

-Hors de question, s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un garde robe. Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi.

-Alors si je comprends bien, dit Sirius. Tu as assez confiance en moi pour me laisser entrer en plein milieu de la nuit, coucher avec moi et t'endormir dans le même lit que moi, mais tu n'as pas assez confiance pour me laisser seul dans ta maison.

-Exactement, s'exclama la jeune femme qui venait d'enfiler une robe. Tu serais capable de détruire ma maison si je te laissais sans surveillance, ajouta-t-elle en avançant vers lui.

Sirius attendit qu'elle soit à porté de main pour l'attraper par le bras et l'attirer vers lui. Il la plaqua ensuite sur le lit et se plaça par-dessus elle pour l'empêcher de se lever. Elle tenta de le repousser gentiment alors qu'il commençait à l'embrasser.

-Sirius, dit-elle sans grande conviction. Je vais être en retard.

Sans l'écouter le moins du monde, Sirius continua à l'embrasser tout en cherchant la fermeture éclaire de sa robe.

-Je viens juste de m'habiller, Sirius…

Toujours insensible aux protestations de la jeune femme, Sirius, qui avait enfin trouvé cette foutu fermeture éclair, commença à la déshabiller. Sophia qui avait cessé d'émettre des objections le repoussa pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos et à califourchon par-dessus lui, elle retira sa robe.

-D'accord, au diable le travail, dit Sophia en détachant son soutien-gorge.

-Le travail, demanda Sirius.

-Oui, répondit distraitement Sophia alors qu'elle se penchait pour embrasser Sirius.

Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de se rendre jusqu'à lui qu'il l'avait repoussée, s'était levé et avait commencé à enfiler ses vêtements.

-Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je vais être en retard au travail, s'exclama Sirius.

-Tu plaisantes?

-Absolument pas! Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. On se voit bientôt!

Il s'approcha d'elle, posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et s'empressa de sortir. Il était complètement entrain d'oublier le travail. Il avait cet espèce de rapport idiot à rendre pour la fin de la journée. Il lui aurait fait plaisir de ne pas le faire, mais pour passer inaperçu, il était préférable de rentrer dans le rang et de faire tout ce qu'on lui demandait.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait à peine le temps de passer à la maison pour se changer, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang. Ce n'était pas l'idéal pour passer inaperçu.

0000000000000000000000

James referma la porte de la maison derrière lui. Il poussa un soupir en s'appuyant contre celle-ci. Ce qui venait tout juste de se produire avec Lily était… irréel. Comment pouvait-il supporter de continuer à vivre dans sa vaste maison alors qu'elle vivait ainsi… Alors que des milliers de personnes vivaient ainsi.

-James, mon cœur! J'étais si inquiète

James tourna la tête vers sa mère qui venait vers lui. Il la laissa l'embrasser et le débarrasser de son manteau. Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle le traitait comme un enfant. Il avait beau lui répéter qu'il était un adulte, elle lui répliquait sans cesse qu'il serait toujours son bébé. Alors il avait abandonné et la laissait faire.

-Où étais-tu par Merlin, je me suis inquiétée toute la nuit!

-Sirius ne t'as pas dit que j'étais resté dormir chez Peter, demanda James les sourcils froncés.

-Sirius n'est pas rentré non plus, il n'est pas avec toi, s'exclama Elizabeth avec horreur.

-Calme-toi maman, je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

Il entraîna sa mère vers la cuisine et la força à s'asseoir. John Potter, le père de James était mort au tout début de la guerre. Il était aurore et avait péri en tentant de sauver la vie du ministre de la magie. Depuis, Elizabeth Potter s'accrochait à James et Sirius. James avait la nette impression qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais supporté s'il leur arrivait quelque chose. Elle considérait Sirius comme son fils. Ils avaient donc tout deux omis de l'informer qu'ils faisaient partie de l'ordre du phénix. D'abord, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle s'inquiète plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Ensuite, parce qu'elle les aurait sans doute enfermés dans la maison pour aller se battre à leur place.

James venait tout juste de mettre de l'eau à bouillir pour faire une tisane à sa mère, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Elizabeth Potter se précipita vers l'entrée. James la suivit et trouva sa mère entrain de serrer Sirius dans ses bras, ce dernier l'air manifestement mal-à-l'aise.

-Maman, laisse le respirer, dit James un sourire dans la voix.

-Où étais-tu, gronda-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Sirius.

-Chez une amie… Je suis désolé, j'aurais du vous avertir…

-Oui tu aurais du, s'exclama-t-elle avant de tourner les talons pour retourner vers la cuisine. Vous n'avez aucune considération pour mes nerfs!

James suivit sa mère des yeux et se tourna vers Sirius en souriant. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et prit les escaliers pour aller prendre une douche à l'étage. Dire que Sirius avait longtemps voulu une « vraie » mère. Il devait regretter ce souhait maintenant. James emboîta le pas à Sirius, il était curieux de savoir où il avait passé la nuit. Le temps qu'il monte en haut, Sirius était déjà sous la douche. James jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements que Sirius avait laissé par terre dans sa chambre. Ils étaient couverts de sang. Rien à faire avec ça songea James, ils sont bon à jeter.

-Dégoûtant non, s'exclama Sirius en surgissant dans la pièce.

-Et une fille t'a laissé entrer chez elle vêtu comme ça?

-Il faisait noir, répondit Sirius en se dirigeant vers une armoire. Et c'était Sophia, alors…

James sourit en secouant la tête. Sophia et Sirius ça durait depuis leur septième année. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble et affirmaient haut et fort être juste amis. Il est vrai que leur relation était loin d'être exclusive, ils avaient tout deux eut des relations amoureuses qui avaient durées plus ou moins longtemps, le record de Sirius était de deux mois. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient les deux ensembles, ils avaient tout à fait l'air d'un couple épanoui. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que le dernier copain de Sophia avait rompu suite une crise de jalousie qu'il lui avait piqué après avoir rencontré Sirius.

-Elle va bien?

-Sophia? Oui, je crois. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'hier, répondit Sirius en enfilant une chemise. Mais je crois qu'en ce moment elle est hors d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer, je vais être en retard au travail! Toi aussi d'ailleurs, s'exclama Sirius en quittant la pièce.

James l'entendit souhaiter une bonne journée à sa mère avant de quitter la maison. Il jeta un regard morne vers la porte. Sirius n'avait pas tort, il devait lui aussi aller travailler. Aucune absence n'était tolérée. Même lorsque l'on venait de passer plus de 24 heures sans dormir. D'autant plus que tous les mangemorts devaient maintenant être à la recherche des personnes ayant aidé Frank Londubat à s'échapper. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer.


	4. Recrutement

Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps à updater! J'espère que ce chapitre vaudra l'attente, un autre parviendra sous peu!

Anna

Recrutement

Une semaine avait passée depuis l'évasion de Frank. La nouvelle n'était sortie dans aucun journal. Voldemort contrôlait étroitement toute l'information circulant et une telle nouvelle n'était pas en sa faveur. Il va sans dire que les membres de l'ordre étaient soulagés. Leur plus grande crainte était que Doges se retrouve sur la liste des personnes recherchées. Il s'était battu à visage découvert devant plusieurs mangemorts, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir retenu les traits de son visage.

Ils avaient donc commencé à être plus détendus. Chacun d'eux étant théoriquement en sécurité, ils pouvaient se concentrer sur des tactiques d'offensives. Avec leurs moyens quasi inexistants, ils étaient toutefois plutôt impuissants. Cette situation devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Sirius et James passaient presque tous leurs temps libres à réfléchir, à chercher les failles au système, à observer leur entourage pour trouver des alliés, sans grands résultats. Ils étaient même hésitants à discuter avec Sophia de l'ordre. Étant issue d'une longue lignée de sangs purs, elle ne risquait rien dans la situation actuelle, faire parti de l'ordre signifiait se mettre en danger. Comment alors être sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas un moment de panique et finirait par tout révéler. Pour l'instant tous ceux qui faisaient partie de l'ordre avaient des raisons personnelles de mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. Ils étaient près à prendre des risques pour ces raisons.

Ils en étaient toutefois au moment où des décisions devaient être prises. La libération de Frank avait été leur seule préoccupation durant plusieurs semaines, maintenant il leur fallait poser des actions concrètes et passer à l'offensive. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Voldemort avait fait tomber le gouvernement Anglais. La première année, l'ordre avait été beaucoup plus actif et avait perdu plusieurs de ses effectifs. Le plus dur coup avait été la disparition de Dumbledore. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était réellement passé et il manquait toujours à l'appel. L'année suivante était celle où James, Sirius, Peter et Fabian Prewett avaient terminés leurs études à Poudlard. C'est par le biais de Gideon Prewett, le frère de Fabian qu'ils avaient été introduits. James avait d'abord été surpris en intégrant les rangs de voir que Lily Evans faisait partie de l'ordre. Il avait ensuite appris que c'était Alice Londubat qui l'avait recrutée, mais n'avait jamais entendu les détails de l'histoire.

Depuis le recrutement de James, Sirius, Peter et Fabian aucun nouveau membre ne s'était joint à l'ordre. C'est sur ce point que se tenait la réunion d'aujourd'hui. Il leur fallait grossir leurs rangs s'ils voulaient un jour parvenir à stopper Voldemort, il leur faudrait prendre des risques. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, ils devraient proposer des noms et peser le pour et le contre d'impliquer certaines personnes.

-Bon, s'exclama Sirius une fois que tous furent assis. Je crois qu'on pourrait faire confiance à Sophia.

-Tu parles de la fille avec qui tu couches, demanda Fabian Prewett un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Exactement, elle est très brillante, c'est une très bonne sorcière, elle est de sang pur et elle a beaucoup d'imagination…

-Sirius, épargne-nous les détails de ta vie sexuelle, dit Frank en secouant la tête, l'air découragé.

-Je voulais dire que son aide pourrait être utile pour monter des plans, répondit Sirius en souriant.

Plusieurs autour de la table éclatèrent de rire. Ce qui était bien avec Sirius, songea James, c'est que même dans ses moments les plus difficiles il parvenait à afficher une apparence de bonne humeur qui avait comme qualité d'être contagieuse.

-Bon, grogna Maugrey. Quelqu'un d'autre la connaît?

-Oui, dit James. Sirius, Peter, Lily, Fabian et moi la connaissons bien. Elle était à Poudlard en même année que nous. Elle était à Serdaigle.

Maugrey hocha la tête, Sophia semblait fiable. Sophia fut la première d'une longue liste. James et Sirius proposèrent bien sûr Bridget, elle était une très bonne sorcière et ils avaient confiance qu'elle ne les trahirait pas facilement. Edgard Bones proposa sa sœur Amélia, qu'il avait jusqu'à présent tenue à l'écart pour sa sécurité. Les frère Prewett parlèrent de leur sœur Molly et de son Mari Arthur Weasley. Ils avaient longtemps hésité à les impliquer, puisqu'ils avaient plusieurs jeunes enfants, mais l'heure n'était plus aux hésitations. Lily avait proposé Lewis Fitzmartin, un né-moldu qu'elle avait rencontré à l'usine où elle travaillait. James s'en souvenait vaguement comme étant le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Pouffsoufle lorsqu'il était en première année, mais sans plus.

Ainsi, près de cinq heures plus tard, ils avaient une liste de 10 personnes susceptibles de grossir leurs rangs, ce qui doublait presque leur nombre. Ils restaient peu nombreux, mais faisaient un pas de plus vers la victoire.

Une fois la réunion terminée, James resta un moment assis à la table, perdu dans ses pensées. Il gribouillait sur le morceau de parchemin où il avait inscrit le nom de leurs nouveaux membres potentiels. Sirius et lui avaient convenus que Sirius parlerait à Sophia, et lui à Bridget. Il ignorait comment elles allaient réagir. Ils allaient les placer dans une situation difficile.

000000000000000000000

Remus était assis dans la cour du Quartier des Loups-garous. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle l'était suffisamment pour leur permettre de se défouler un peu. Il regardait un match de soccer amical se déroulant sous ses yeux. Dans les circonstances, jouer au Quidditch était bien évidemment impossible, mais l'un des rares moldus à être parmi eux, le seul en fait, leur avait appris à jouer au soccer et depuis bon nombre d'entre eux étaient accros.

Remus n'avait jamais joué. Le sport n'avait jamais tout à fait été son fort. De toute façon, il avait peine à comprendre comment les autres trouvaient la force de courir dans tous les sens. Il était épuisé. Remus jeta un regard tout autour de lui. Leurs gardiens discutaient tranquillement, les yeux fixés eux aussi sur le match. Comme tout le monde était dans la cour, c'était le moment où jamais d'envoyer un hibou à James, Sirius et Peter. Remus avait déjà dans sa poche le mot qu'il désirait leur envoyer. Il les rassurait d'abord sur son état de santé, puis leur faisait pars de ses plans d'évasions. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de l'aider.

Remus se leva donc tranquillement de son banc et fit mine d'aller se promener un peu plus loin. Il devait atteindre le bâtiment des gardiens, c'est là qu'ils conservaient leurs trois hiboux utilisés pour transmettre le rapport de leur opération au ministère. En emprunter un était risqué. C'est pourquoi il ne l'avait fait que trois fois depuis qu'il était là. Il devait mettre la main dessus pendant qu'ils étaient sans surveillance et s'assurer que le hibou qu'il prendrait reviendrait rapidement pour que son absence ne soit pas remarquée. C'est pourquoi c'était la première fois qu'il faisait autre chose que de donner des nouvelles de lui dans son message. Il n'avait jamais voulu prendre ce risque, mais dernièrement il avait conclut que ça pourrait en valoir la peine. À la dernière pleine lune, Une fillette de sept ans avait été mordue et emmenée ici. D'après les informations qu'un des gardiens lui avait données, son père, un sorcier, travaillait au ministère comme « cuisinier », le terme utilisé pour désigner ceux qui fabriquaient des potions pour le compte de Voldemort. Un grand nombre de bouteilles de poison avaient disparues de l'inventaire et il avait été soupçonné de les avoirs volées et dissimulées. Comme malgré des heures d'interrogatoires il affirmait sans relâche être innocent et ignorer où elles étaient, les mangemorts avaient menacé de lancer un loup-garou sur sa fillette. Il avait parlé… et le loup-garou avait été lancé.

Depuis, Emily, c'était son nom, vivait avec eux. La pauvre petite était naturellement terrifiée et ne comprenait pas la moitié des choses qui se passaient. Heureusement, Prudence l'avait prise sous son aile. La jeune femme l'emmenait partout avec elle, et tentais de compenser l'absence de ses parents qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais.

Chaque fois que Remus posait son regard sur elle, il réalisait à qu'elle point elle était jeune, petite et fragile et pensait au jour où lui-même avait été mordu. Il avait tout juste cinq an, il était encore plus petit qu'elle… C'en était trop, il était maintenant plus déterminé que jamais à tous les sortir de cet endroit.

C'est pourquoi il profita de cet après-midi de septembre pour se glisser dans l'office des gardiens, emprunter un hiboux et lui confier le message qu'il désirait faire parvenir à ses vieux amis.

00000000000000000000

James était assis dans le salon de Bridget. Elle avait été surprise de le voir frapper à sa porte en ce samedi après-midi. Elle l'avait invité à s'asseoir au salon, alors qu'elle préparait du café. Les parents de Bridget étaient décédés et elle vivait avec ses deux jeunes frères qui étaient présentement à Poudlard. James ne savait pas comment ses parents étaient morts, elle n'en parlait jamais, mais si c'était la faute aux mangemorts, il n'aurait sans doute pas de problème à la convaincre de rejoindre l'ordre.

Bridget venait tout juste de faire réapparition dans le salon, deux tasses dans les mains. Elle en tendit une à James et s'assit près de lui. Comme à son habitude, James fit mine d'ignorer le regard brûlant que Bridget lui lançait. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'elle avait indéniablement un faible pour lui, mais il préférait feindre l'ignorance. Bridget était très belle et particulièrement attirante. James avait souvent songé à avoir une liaison avec elle, mais il l'aimait beaucoup. Il l'aimait trop pour jouer avec ses sentiments et il avait la très nette impression qu'elle ne se contenterait pas d'une relation purement physique.

-Alors, dit Bridget ses beaux yeux bleus fixés sur lui. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite.

James baissa les yeux vers sa tasse. Avant de venir, il avait une vague idée de la façon dont il aborderait le sujet, mais maintenant il ne voyait plus trop comment faire. Voyant son embarras, Bridget posa la main sur sa cuisse. James détacha les yeux de sa tasse et regarda Bridget. Celle-ci l'observait les sourcils froncés.

-Tout va bien James?

-Oui… Je pensais...

James chercha un instant les mots pour aborder le sujet, puis décida d'abandonner le tact et d'aller droit au but. Sur une petite table, juste à côté de lui, étaient exposées plusieurs photos. James en pris une qui avait été manifestement prise au mariage des parents de Bridget.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tes parents sont morts.

-C'est que je n'aime pas en parler, dit Bridget sur la défensive.

-Mon père a été tué par des mangemorts. C'est ce qui est arrivé à tes parents?

Bridget ne répondit pas. James tourna la tête vers elle. Elle l'observait d'un air suspicieux. Bien évidemment, songea James, elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il venait d'aborder ce sujet.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, dit Bridget. On t'a demandé de tester ma loyauté?

-C'est tout le contraire, dit James.

Bridget l'observait toujours d'un air suspicieux. James posa sa tasse de café et pris les mains de Bridget dans les siennes. Elle ne les retira pas, mais le toisait toujours avec méfiance.

-Ils ont été tués par des mangemorts n'est-ce pas?

Bridget ne répondit pas, mais des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Il avait sa réponse. Il ouvrit ses bras et, sans hésitation, Bridget alla s'y réfugié. Et voilà, songea James, il avait la certitude qu'elle joindrait l'ordre sans problème. Il avait toutefois un peu honte de l'avoir fait pleurer. James lui caressa les cheveux, attendant qu'elle se calme. Au bout d'un moment, les sanglots cessèrent et elle leva la tête vers lui. James essuya ses larmes avec ses doigts et posa un baisé sur son front.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Bridget ne répondit pas. Elle avait toujours les yeux levés vers lui, les larmes avaient cessé de couler, mais ses magnifiques yeux bleus étaient toujours brillants de larmes. Elle était incroyablement belle… C'est alors que, sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi, il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Bridget y répondit. C'était un baisé doux et tendre. Ce fut Bridget qui y mit fin en se détachant de lui. Les yeux toujours fixés sur lui, elle se redressa, vint s'asseoir face à lui, sur ses cuisses, retira son chandail et l'embrassa. Cette fois, James aurait été incapable de feindre l'ignorance ou l'indifférence. D'un baisé doux et tendre, ils passèrent à un échange passionné et la première chose dont James fut conscient est qu'il avait étendue Bridget sur le canapé et s'était lui-même débarrassé de sa chemise.

0000000000000000

Sirius referma la porte de la maison derrière lui. Il revenait tout juste de chez Sophia. Elle avait réagit avec énormément d'enthousiasme lorsque Sirius lui avait parlé de l'ordre. En fait, elle avait réagit avec tellement d'enthousiasme qu'il se posait sérieusement la question à savoir pourquoi il ne l'avait pas invité à rejoindre les rangs plus tôt. Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucune raison personnelle de se mettre en danger, mais elle détestait Voldemort sans doute autant que lui.

-Sirius!

Elizabeth Potter venait de surgir dans le hall d'entré. Elle avait une enveloppe dans les mains et le regardait en souriant.

-Je viens tout juste de recevoir ça pour James et toi! Je crois que ça viens de Remus.

Elizabeth lui tendit la lettre que Sirius attrapa aussitôt. La lettre était adressée à Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue. Sirius songea que la meilleure des choses serait sans doute de prévenir Peter et d'attendre le retour de James, mais il était trop impatient. Il remercia Elizabeth, l'embrassa sur la joue et se précipita à l'étage pour lire tranquillement la lettre dans sa chambre.

_Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu donner de nouvelles plus tôt. Je vais bien. Mais les choses deviennent inquiétantes ici. Nous sommes de plus en plus nombreux. Plutôt que de nous laisser tuer les victimes, ils nous en font transformer de plus en plus. Il y a maintenant au moins une nouvelle victime à chaque pleine lune. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête, mais imaginez les dommages que pourraient causer des dizaines de loups-garous. Au moment où je vous écris nous sommes 47 et nous devenons de plus en plus agressifs. Plus notre nombre augmente, plus les pleines lunes sont violentes et les réveils difficiles. _

_Peu importe ce qu'ils veulent faire de nous, je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser mener leur projet à bien. J'ai l'intention de m'enfuir et d'emmener avec moi tous ceux qui le peuvent. S'il ne leur reste plus que Greyback, ils auront de la difficulté à recomposer une « meute » imposante. _

_Je n'y arriverai pas seul, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je pourrais nous faire sortir d'ici, sans compter que nous aurons besoin d'un endroit où nous cacher et passer la pleine lune. Si vous trouvez une solution et si vous en êtes capables, faites-moi signe s'il vous plaît. _

_J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Je vous redonne des nouvelles dès que je peux,_

_Lunard_

Sirius relu la lettre trois fois. Si Remus tenait à les rassurer sur son état, c'était plutôt raté. Il avait peine à imaginer à quel enfer devait ressembler les pleines lunes. James et lui avaient parfois de la difficulté à contrôler Remus alors qu'il n'était sous l'influence d'aucun autre loup-garou. 47 loups-garous… C'était de la folie. S'ils étaient lâchés dans Londres une nuit de pleine lune, ils seraient bien capables de venir à bout de ses quelques milliers d'habitants… Sirius fourra la lettre dans sa poche et attrapa son manteau. Il devait absolument parler à James et Peter. À cette heure-ci, James serait sûrement rentré, ils iraient ensemble chez Peter. Toutefois, une fois en bas, Sirius constata qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de James. Cela faisait déjà plus de quatre heure s qu'il était chez Bridget, son recrutement ne pouvait avoir pris autant de temps… Juste comme il se faisait cette réflexion, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur James, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais.

-Génial, s'exclama Sirius. On s'en va chez Peter.

James ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour demander des explications, mais Sirius l'attrapa par le bras, cria un au-revoir à Elizabeth et entraîna son ami dans la rue. Au bout de quelques pas, James se dégagea et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Sirius jeta un regard à son ami. James avait cessé de se passer la main dans les cheveux pour impressionner les filles depuis longtemps, maintenant, ce geste traduisait plutôt une grande nervosité.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, demanda Sirius.

James secoua la tête de façon négative. Sirius haussa les épaules, s'il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas, James finirait par lui en parler de toute façon. Ils marchèrent en silence quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que James le questionne sur leur départ précipité vers la maison de Peter.

-On a reçu une lettre de Remus, répondit Sirius.

-Montre!

Sirius tendit la lettre à James qui commença à la lire en marchant. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, ses sourcils se fronçaient. Lorsqu'il eut fini la lettre, il leva les yeux vers Sirius et lui jeta un regard éloquent.

-Il faut vraiment trouver un moyen de les faire sortir… Ça parait juste…

-Impossible, dit Sirius. Nous allons mettre l'ordre là-dessus. Ce sera un dur coup pour Voldemort de perdre tous ses loups-garous, mais il faut trouver un fichu endroit où les cacher… Et Remus semble impatient, j'ai peur qu'il agisse trop vite et par lui-même.

-C'est pour ça que nous allons chez Peter, dit James avec un sourire en coin. Notre cher Queudver va transmettre un message à Remus.

-Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu lis dans mes pensées, répondit Sirius.

00000000000000

Assis à la table de réunion du QG, James jouait distraitement avec son vif d'or. Sirius, Peter et lui avaient convoqué une réunion d'urgence, sans les nouveaux membres, pour discuter de la lettre de Remus et voir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de libérer les loups-garous. Tous venaient tout juste de prendre place lorsque Sirius commença la lecture de la lettre. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. L'idée que Voldemort contrôlait 47 loups-garous était tout sauf rassurante. Mais songer à les libérer et à les cacher était presque de la folie.

-Bon, on a déjà un moyen de pénétrer à l'intérieur pour transmettre des informations, dit Sirius. Peter peut s'en charger.

James jeta un regard à Peter. Il était terrifié. Depuis que Remus avait été enfermé à cet endroit, James et Sirius avaient souvent demandé à Peter d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Remus sous sa forme de rat. Il avait toujours refusé sous prétexte que c'était trop dangereux et qu'on le mettrait à mort si on le voyait. James et Sirius avaient beau lui répéter que tant qu'il gardait sa forme de rat il ne craignait rien, il n'avait jamais cédé. Mais cette fois, ils ne lui avaient laissé aucun choix.

-Avant même de songer à les libérer grogna Maugrey, il faut trouver un endroit où les cacher. On ne peut pas simplement les relâcher dans la nature et croiser les doigts pour qu'ils n'attaquent personne.

-Bien sûr que non, dit Sirius. Mais il y a surement moyen de les contrôler dans un espace restreint. On pourrait trouver un petit village, évacuer et les gens et…

À ce stade-ci, James perdit le fil de la conversation. Trop d'idées se bousculaient dans sa tête pour qu'il parvienne à se concentrer entièrement sur ce problème. Il y a encore quelques heures, il couchait avec Bridget… il avait la très vague idée qu'il regretterait son égarement et ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle ait vu la chose comme lui. Une impulsion purement physique et sans conséquences. Il y avait peu de chance, vu la façon dont elle l'avait embrassé lorsqu'il était parti…

James fit un effort pour reporter son attention sur la conversation. Ils en étaient maintenant à spéculer sur les plans de Voldemort. Les raisons le poussant à multiplier le nombre de loups-garous semblaient pourtant évidentes. Si ses négociations avec la France échouaient, il aurait sous la main une arme redoutable pour attaquer. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas tellement attiré l'attention et James avait la très nette impression que les autorités magiques de plusieurs autres nations n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se déroulait présentement en Angleterre.

Comme c'était souvent le cas, la discussion se termina sur la promesse de réfléchir à la chose. La discussion dévia vers le recrutement des nouveaux membres. La majorité d'entre eux avaient déjà eut une réponse positive des personnes qu'ils comptaient recruter. James se passa la main dans les cheveux, il n'avait même pas parlé de l'ordre à Bridget. Après ce qui s'était produit, il avait omis d'aborder le sujet. Il espérait simplement qu'il pourrait se contenter de garder le silence et que tous comprendraient qu'il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de… non, en fait il espérait que Sirius comprendrait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de le questionner sur la réaction de Bridget. C'était sans compter sur le tact légendaire de son meilleur ami…

-… et James a parlé avec Bridget tout à l'heure, dit Sirius. Tu ne m'as pas dit si elle se joignait à nous ou pas, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Voilà, il était coincé. Il ne pouvait pas engager Bridget sans avoir la certitude qu'elle se joindrait à eux. James rangea son vif dans sa poche et se passa de nouveau la main dans les cheveux. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de dire la vérité… ou du moins une partie de la vérité.

-Je n'ai pas pu lui en parler, dit James. Elle n'allait pas très bien et j'ai préféré attendre à un autre moment.

-Mais… tu es resté chez elle plus de quatre heures, dit Sirius avec étonnement.

-Oui… parce qu'elle n'allait pas très bien et avait besoin d'un ami, dit James d'une voix tendue.

Sirius lui jeta un regard suspicieux et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Il fut toutefois stoppé par le regard mauvais que James lui lançait. Le tour de table pris fin et la réunion fut ajournée. La prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, les nouveaux membres seraient présent.

00000000000000

C'était le lundi matin. Sirius éteignit la sonnerie de son réveil matin à l'aveuglette. Près de lui, Sophia laissa entendre un gémissement de mécontentement. Elle était restée dormir à la maison. Élizabeth adorait Sophia et elle l'invitait souvent à venir souper à la maison le dimanche. Sirius se doutait que son affection pour Sophia venait sans doute du fait qu'elle espérait que Sirius et elle soient un jour officiellement ensemble. C'était presque le cas, mais Sirius préférait leur arrangement actuel. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Sophia qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il s'appuya sur son coude et repoussa les quelques mèches de cheveux noirs qui cachaient son visage. À son contact, Sophia sourit, toujours les yeux fermés. Il se sentit pris d'une bouffée d'affection pour la jeune femme. Non, il n'était pas un couple et libre à elle de sortir avec d'autres hommes, mais elle était sa meilleure amie et il l'aimait presque autant qu'il aimait James et Remus… Quoi qu'il n'aurait couché avec aucun d'eux.

-On est le matin, murmura Sophia.

-Oui, dit Sirius. Et je sais comment t'aider à te réveiller…

-Comment?

Sirius s'apprêtait à embrasser Sophia lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Ils tournèrent tout deux la tête vers Élizabeth qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

-Sirius, il y a un mangemort en bas qui veut vous parler à James et toi.

Sirius senti son estomac se retourner, ça ne sentait pas bon. Il enfila en vitesse un pantalon et un t-shirt et se dirigea vers les escaliers. James était déjà en bas lorsqu'il arriva. Le mangemort dont Élizabeth avait parlé se tenait dans l'entrée. Lorsqu'ils furent tout d'eux devant lui, il les toisa d'un air sévère.

-Baguettes, je dois vérifier votre identité.

James et Sirius se jetèrent un regard et tendirent leur baguette au mangemort. Une fois qu'il eut terminé son analyse, il sortit deux lettres de ses poches et les leur tendit.

-C'était à remettre en main propre. Bonne journée messieurs. Mes hommages Madame, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Elizabeth.

Sur ses mots, il quitta la maison. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Qu'est-ce que sa signifiait. Il leva les yeux vers James qui avait lui aussi les yeux fixé sur la lettre. Son ami releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils hochèrent la tête et entreprirent tout d'eux d'ouvrir leur lettre respective. Elles étaient identiques :

_Considérant que notre nation fait face à la menace extérieure_, _il est du devoir de tous de faire ce qu'il peut pour défendre les valeurs que nous chérissons. C'est pourquoi vous êtes attendus le 30 septembre au département de la défense magique pour intégrer les rangs des défenseurs de notre nation. _

_Lucius Malfoy,_

_Ministre de la défense magique. _


End file.
